


Бояться и ненавидеть

by Stochastic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саммари: текст писался по заявке AlterEgo66613:inlove: 2.18 джаредотопного кинкфеста про допросы, получился рассказ о совести и насилии.<br/>Предупреждения: пытки, нон-кон, психологическое давление.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бояться и ненавидеть

Дженсену повезло – он прибыл в Ирак на второй год присутствия в стране американцев и получил направление в оккупированный Багдад. Его первым заданием стала охота на сбежавшую из зоопарка Саддама верблюдицу. Животное звали Жозефина. И солдаты вдоволь насмеялись, сравнивая горбатую собственность Хусейна с пассией Наполеона. Это были веселые дни и новобранцы чувствовали себя сплоченной спортивной командой, разве что вместо биты или футбольного мяча им приходилось управляться с винтовками МК-16. А бронежилеты и каски оказались гораздо тяжелее нагрудников и шлемов игроков в американский футбол. Дженсену понадобилось время, чтобы привыкнуть к тяжелому обмундированию, минометным обстрелам и постоянной жаре.  
Ему снова повезло, когда его назначили на блокпост «зеленой зоны» – катушки колючей проволоки по периметру, танки М1 «Абрамс» на дороге. Основные ворота открывались раз в неделю, пропуская колонну грузовиков с продовольствием и амуницией. Пешеходным проходом пользовались несколько раз в день.  
Веллинг возился с настенной аптечкой, когда к блокпосту подошли четверо мужчин в запыленной одежде и с тряпичными мешками за спиной. Громыхнув крышкой металлического подвесного ящика с медикаментами, Том вышел вперед и велел подошедшим аккуратно раскрыть дорожные мешки. Ветер подкидывал пыль над испещренном выбоинами асфальте и обрывал листья с росших вдоль дороги пальм. Дженсен присоединился к обыску и, направив на арабов винтовку, приказал им раздеться – опустить штаны на щиколотки, скатать под горлом рубашки. Никаких исключений – ни для стариков, ни для детей. Процедура, ставшая стандартной, после того, как на седьмом посту два месяца назад совестливый новобранец проявил снисхождение к беременной женщине. Как выяснилось через десять минут, под сердцем мусульманка носила не ребенка, а пояс смертника. От взрыва самодельного взрывного устройства погибли двое солдат, двенадцать арабов попали в армейский госпиталь с тяжелыми ранениями.  
Проводя личный досмотр иракцев, одетый в прочную броню Дженсен потел и задыхался от жары. Он не понимал этих людей и не любил эту страну. За месяцы пребывания в Ираке Дженсен чаще слышал звуки взрывов, чем имел возможность заглянуть в глаза местным жителям. Мусульмане не смотрели янки в глаза, любопытные взгляды детей на улицах – не в счет.Иногда хотелось потрепать малышей по голове и угостить шоколадом – в этот миг ты мысленно переносился домой. Туда, где щедрость не воспринималась как признак слабости, а подарок всегда оставался подарком. И только когда чумазый ребенок слишком резко выдергивал из твоих рук шоколадку, ты вспоминал про чужую войну – так резко передергивают затворы винтовок, но не принимают подарки. Эти дети не были обычными детьми. Они росли не для того, чтобы пойти в колледж, найти работу и завести семью, они готовились стать террористами-смертниками.  
Из любой точки «зеленой зоны» сквозь проемы в полуразрушенных зданиях просматривались «руки свободы». Дженсен слышал о намерении генерала Санчеса снести арку из двух скрещивающихся мечей, которые удерживали каменные кулаки размером с Хаммер. Дженсену нравилась идея командующего.  
Казарма, в которой спал Дженсен, прилегала к стене, ограждающей «зеленую зону», и мало отличалась от той, что взлетела на воздух неделю назад в Фаллудже. Когда Дженсен вернулся с дежурства, одноногий Сильвер угостил его сигаретой. На самом деле парня звали Джон Миллер и передвигался он на своих двоих, прибыл в Ирак в один день с Дженсеном и шуточное прозвище получил из-за нелепого несчастного случая – его угораздило подвернуть ногу, спрыгивая на землю из пуза крокодила Ми-24.  
Дома с друзьями Дженсен на выходные потягивал пиво и курил травку. В Ираке подсел на табак – здесь не принято было отказываться от угощений и дружеских жестов. Считалось свинством говорить «нет» тому, кому завтра, возможно, придется прикрывать твою спину. На войне ты дружишь с кем-то не потому, что тебе с ним интересно, вы слушаете одинаковую музыку и болеете за одну команду, а потому, что тебе необходима эта дружба, как воздух и вода. Потому знакомым, родным «Мальборо» Дженсен затягивался на чужой земле глубже, чем стал бы затягиваться дома. Воздух в Ираке был суше и сигарета курилась быстрее. Волосы, кожа и одежда надолго пропитывались запахом табака, и возможность помыться появлялась не каждый день. Дженсен боготворил офицера, который поставил в казарме бойлер, вот только качал этот бойлер воду из Тигра и был подключен к общему водопроводу, который постоянно ломался.  
Дженсен завалился на кровать и пружины скрипнули под его весом. На койке слева Томпсон слушал музыку, болтая ногой в такт хип-хоповой мелодии, выливавшейся из наушников его айпода. Справа новобранец Маккой рассказывал капралу Стивенсону о том, что, записываясь в армию, он мечтал скопить деньги на учебу и посмотреть мир.  
Дженсен закрыл глаза и тут же уснул.  
Он научился засыпать и просыпаться по сигналу в любое время суток. Необходимое умение для тех, кого часто отправляли в ночные рейды. За последние две недели Дженсен побывал в четырех таких рейдах. И каждый раз он был собран и готов задолго до приезда машины. Солдаты всегда были готовы отстреливаться и прятаться от чужих пуль.  
Бояться и ненавидеть. Так легче, так правильней.  
Грузовик трясло на разбитом асфальте. Дженсену под ребро толкался приклад винтовки сидящего рядом Маккоя. На улице было темно – ни фонарей, ни света из зарешеченных окон. Пробираясь в глубь чужого дома, солдаты освещали себе путь походными фонарями. В узком коридоре отряду из десяти человек пришлось разделиться. Дженсену для проверки досталась первая комната слева. Он споткнулся о ящик и замер перед шкафом, потому что закрытые двери в этой стране всегда...  
Страх и ненависть...  
Щелкнула щеколда и из шкафа высыпалась куча тряпья. Некстати вспомнилась сцена из последнего фильма ужасов, который Дженсен смотрел дома – герой открывает дверь и стая черных птиц разрывает его на части. Дженсен сглотнул колотившееся в горле сердце и вернулся в коридор. Впереди раздавались крики и шум переворачиваемой мебели. Стивенсон и Веллинг схватили и связали хозяина дома. Дженсен отступил назад и наткнулся на девочку, прятавшуюся в нише. Расширенные от страха глаза ребенка блестели в темноте, отражая свет фонарей.  
Женщины и дети вышли на улицу, провожая отца семейства до армейской машины. Дженсен с тревогой оглянулся по сторонам –чувство, что за ними наблюдают, крепло с каждой минутой. Враги мерещились повсюду – в темных проемах окон, на выступах крыш, за каждым углом. Он ждал нападения, выстрела и боялся, что из темноты прилетит граната.  
Бояться и ненавидеть.

Шесть месяцев исправной службы и новая удача – направление в тюрьму Абу-Гаиб. И плевать на то, что Дженсен никогда не работал охранником, на войне все премудрости схватывались на лету. Дженсен со странным чувством выгребал свой немногочисленный скарб из шкафчика. С одной стороны радовался переменам, лишь теперь в полной мере осознавая, как надоела ему однообразная, напряженная жизнь постового, с другой – тосковал по дому. Когда он успел вбить себе в голову, что если ему и придется освобождать свою койку, то только для того, чтобы занять место на борту самолета, отправляющегося в Америку?  
Вместе с Дженсеном направление в Абу-Гаиб получил Веллинг.

– Пришлете открытку, оболтусы, – хихикнул им вслед Стивенсон.  
В кузове грузовика, который приехал за Дженсеном и Томом, сидели журналисты. Всю дорогу газетчики щелкали фотоаппаратами и болтали на французском. Даже со своим скверным знанием французского Дженсен разобрал, что речь идет о правах человека и о местном населении. Он повернул голову и постарался увидеть разрушенный Багдад глазами приезжих гуманистов: босоногие дети, играющие на помойках, женщины, сидящие в пыли у дороги, старики, разбирающие развалины и повсюду – то сзади, то впереди, слева или справа «руки свободы».  
Веллинг ухмылялся, словно школьник перед выпускным. Дженсен думал о том, как будут выглядеть фото Багдада на страницах глянцевых журналов. Будет ли экзотический серо-желтый город с изображений похож на тот, который он знал, полный темных вонючих темных углов и подворотней? Вряд ли.  
Бетонное здание тюрьмы было построено в столице в шестидесятые годы. В восьмидесятые Абу-Гаиб в народе называли пыточным центром Саддама.

– Правда, что за год здесь казнили четыре тысячи человек? – с расширенными от любопытства глазами расспрашивала коллег бойкая девушка-журналист.  
Объективы фотокамер развернулись к огороженному двумя рядами заборов строению. Дженсен заметил, как на дисплее одной из камер тает колючая проволока. Он не знал, сколько правды в словах журналистов, Дженсен мало интересовался историей. Плохо учился в школе и редко смотрел новости – конечно, тратить время на нудные репортажи, в то время, когда можно было весело тусить с друзьями, на родине казалось преступлением. Все, что он знал о войне, базировалось на личном опыте и подпитывалось патриотическими речами инструкторов. Если для журналистов Абу-Гаиб выглядел зловещим, для Дженсена это был всего лишь еще один военный объект.

– Вылезайте, парни, обзорная экскурсия окончена, – послышалось из кабины грузовика, когда машина притормозила у ворот тюрьмы.

Пройдя рутинную проверку документов на первом посте, Дженсен и Том поступили в распоряжение главного надзирателя блока А1, военного специалиста Пеллегрино. Пеллегрино сам вышел навстречу вновь прибывшим. После обмена формальными приветствиями, провел новых охранников через полупустой тюремный двор, разбитый металлической сеткой на небольшие зоны. В одной из импровизированных клеток сидел на земле чернокожий узник, в другой Дженсен заметил двух заключенных. Они стояли близко к друг другу, словно разговаривали, но Дженсен готов был поклясться, что губы их не шевелятся.  
Пеллегрино держался дружелюбно и вел себя скорее как радушный хозяин, чем как начальник, поясняя на ходу местные порядки.  
– Здесь, – он махнул рукой на правое крыло, – закрытый блок. Камель держал в нем шиитов, чтобы они не могли общаться с другими узниками. За этой стенкой из них выбивали признание, а потом показывали раскаявшихся заговорщиков по телевизору. Каждый вечер перед сном вместо дурацкой молитвы полумертвые от пыток шииты признавались во всех смертных грехах. Ради устрашения, чтобы другим неповадно было.  
– Зомбирование населения в чистом виде, мать его, – поддержал командира Том.  
Дженсен устало кивнул – он привык к выскочке-Веллингу. Выходец из богатой семьи, тот дважды пошел наперекор родителям – первый раз, когда настоял на занятиях боксом в старшей школе, второй раз –отправившись по контракту служить в Ирак. Двух самостоятельных решений достаточно было для мальчишки, чье будущее прикрывал родительский капитал, чтобы он возомнил себя независимым. 

– Завтрак, обед, ужин в общей для охраны столовой на втором этаже, – объявил Пеллегрино, проводя их узким коридором подсобных помещений.

– Здесь казарма, – военный специалист толкнул железную дверь, за которой Дженсен увидел десять аккуратно застеленных одинаковых коек. – Располагайтесь, через час пришлю за вами сержанта Келли или капрала Эйкокс, чтобы они ознакомили вас с вашими обязанностями и составили график дежурств.  
Единственное окно казармы находилось высоко под потолком и из него просматривался кусочек неба и сторожевая башня. Дженсену досталась койка у двери, рядом устроился Веллинг. Носить защищающий от минометных обстрелов бронежилет в здании не было необходимости и Дженсен с удовольствием с ним расстался.  
Капрал Эйкокс оказалась хрупкой блондинкой. Девушка была приветлива и точна, говорила скороговоркой, отчего осмотр блока занял не больше тридцати минут. Блок А1 включал в себя тридцать камер. Комнаты охраны в обоих концах коридора, с одной стороны которого находились душевые и столовая для заключенных, с другой – склады амуниции, казарма и душевые охраны. Десять карцеров, комната для допросов. Дженсен никогда не был в тюрьме, никто из его знакомых не сидел, он понятия не имел о том, в каких условиях содержатся заключенные в цивилизованном мире, но здесь ему сразу бросились в глаза отсыревшие полы, стены и заколоченные окна – не закрытые решетками, а именно наглухо заколоченные досками с внешней стороны.  
Штат охранников включал в себя девять человек, дежурили тройками посменно. Составлением графика занялся рядовой Карвен. Сутулый парень в очках, из тех, кого дразнят в школе за прыщи и зубреж. Дженсен и сам в детстве охотно издевался над подобными аутсайдерами. И если для среднего школьника гнобить ботаника было чем-то вроде развлечения, то для Дженсена забава превращалась в маленькую личную месть – он срывался на тех, кому учеба давалась легко, из-за собственных неудач. Он страдал дислексией, и, естественно, ненавидел в детстве всех, кому чтение давалось легко, кому не приходилось полдня проводить у логопеда, чтобы выучить домашнее задание по литературе. Личная вендетта по отношению к ни в чем не повинным очкарикам закончилась для Дженсена в двенадцать лет, когда одноклассник по его вине попал в больницу с переломом ключицы. В глубине души Дженсен до сих пор стыдился своего глупого и подлого поведения. Поэтому теперь он с особой сердечностью пожал рядовому Карвену руку.  
Ставить новичков в одну смену не имело смысла, Дженсен получил в напарники сержанта Келли и первого сержанта Маркус. Оба были ровесниками Дженсена. Тома приписали к Карвену и Майнер. Дженсену досталась дневная смена, Том заступал в ночную. Если не происходило экстренных происшествий, смены длились по шесть часов.

Следующие несколько дней выдались спокойными. Если бы кто-то спросил Дженсена, что не нравилось ему в работе больше всего, он бы без сомнения ответил, что это были заключенные. От камер несло болезнью и гниением, на большинстве узников из одежды были только длинные рубахи. Несмотря на наличие душевых, о личной гигиене здесь никто не думал. Дженсен считал, что даже если любовь к грязи у чертовых арабов в крови, то стоит раз в три дня загонять их в душевые силой. Сообщив о своих выводах напарникам, в ответ Дженсен получил громкий смех и дружеское похлопывание по плечу:

– Отличная идея, – разошелся Келли. – Нужно будет обязательно помыть это стадо.  
Насколько верно было сравнение со стадом, Дженсен понял, когда посетил столовую заключенных: еду сомнительной свежести они получали в железных мисках. Вилки и ложки пленникам не выдавали в память о недавнем бунте – Келли с гордостью продемонстрировал Дженсену шрам на шее, куда якобы угодил заточенной пластмассой один из арабов.

– Они звери, полные отморозки, ничего святого.  
После обеда наступала тишина и Дженсен листал журналы, валявшиеся повсюду в комнате для охраны, Маркус увлекался судоку:

– Город на юге Иллинойс?  
Ни Келли, ни Эклз не смогли ответить

– Приток реки Конго в Африке?  
Дженсен не знал ответа.

– Психическое заболевание, при котором нарушается способность обучения чтению?  
Дженсен знал ответ, но не захотел отвечать.  
Келли смотрел телевизор. На крыше тюрьмы недавно поставили спутниковую антенну и на маленьком экране мелькали знакомые американские ток-шоу.  
В противоположность вопросам личной гигиены арабы ревностно относились к своим религиозным традициям. Пять раз в день тихо молились, забившись в угол своей камеры.  
«Что же это за бог у них такой, который выдумал джихад?», – с отвращением думал Дженсен во время очередного обхода, рассматривая сгорбленных людей.  
Видимо его напарники разделяли чувство праведного возмущения и Дженсен не мог потом вспомнить, у кого первого – у Келли или Маркуса – появилась идея распять одного из заключенных на решетке, лишая его возможности молиться. Араб забился в истерике, когда охрана зашла в камеру. Маркус огрел мечущегося в клетке человека электрошокером. Келли ударил узника в висок. Парень затих. Обмякшее тело заковали в наручники и, разведя заключенному руки в стороны, пристегнули к решетке, достаточно высоко, чтобы ноги едва касались пола. Мужчина очнулся и забился в путах, сотрясая решетки. Он затараторил что-то на арабском. Утомленный его просительными интонациями интонациями, Келли достал из кармана моток скотча и заклеил несчастному рот.

– Теперь можно досмотреть Опру, – заключил охранник, осматривая свою работу.  
Покидая пост через два часа, Дженсен предложил развязать узника, на что Маркус лишь махнул рукой:  
– Что с ним будет? Наша смена закончилась, пусть теперь с ним другие развлекаются.

В конце недели привезли новую партию заключенных. В бумагах значилось, что трое арабов были задержаны при попытке подорвать восьмой пропускной пункт в «зеленую зону». Встречать мятежников пришел начальник блока и следующая за ним по пятам Эйкокс. Дженсен уже привык видеть их повсюду вместе – в столовой, в комнате отдыха, иногда даже в душевой. Такие отношения не были новостью для Дженсена, он не раз слышал о связях подчиненных и командиров. В случае с Пеллегрино и Эйкокс иногда проступало что-то показушное вроде секса в душе, сопровождаемого громкими стонами и предоргазменными всхлипами, словно они испытывали особое удовольствие, вовлекая в свои игры посторонних.  
Прием заключенных проводили в просторной комнате для осмотра – десять на десять метров.  
– Раздеться, – произнес Пеллегрино одну из тех немногих фраз на арабском, которую заучил Дженсен за шесть месяцев своего пребывания в Ираке.  
Трое арабов опустили глаза в пол.  
– Суки, как дома наши взрывать – вам не стыдно, а как раздеться – так вы превращаетесь в робких девиц, – просипел Маркус и ударил того, что стоял ближе прикладом автомата в живот. Эйкокс использовала электрошокер.  
Шепча имя Аллаха, заключенные упрямились, предпочитая терпеть побои, но не расставаться с одеждой. Дженсен не понял, кто первый начал избиение. Наверное Маркус и Келли одновременно, потому что через пять минут около их ног лежали сжавшиеся калачиком дрожащие тела. А солдаты один за другим снова и снова обрушивали удары на слабо защищенные головы. Кровь испачкала армейские ботинки. Эйкокс, к великому удивлению Дженсена, достала фотоаппарат и начала делать снимки.

–Всегда мечтала стать фотографом-криминалистом, – подмигнула она Дженсену, – смотреть через линзу на суть вещей.  
Дженсен сглотнул, к горлу подступила тошнота – он видел, что оставалось от тел его товарищей по оружию после взрыва очередной бомбы, видел раненых с обезображенными минными осколками телами. Он ничего не имел против применения грубой силы, но сейчас просто не чувствовал в этом необходимости. Зачем вся эта кровь – мы же не на поле боя? Чего добиваются охранники, избивая безоружных и беспомощных людей?  
Третьему арабу досталось меньше, чем его товарищам. И когда двое других затихли без движений на полу, Пеллегрино и Келли стянули с третьего одежду. Голый мужчина прижался к стене, стараясь прикрыть покрытое синяками тело. В глаза бросалась безволосая грудь и худоба, из-за чего парень выглядел очень молодым, почти школьником. Пленник переводил полный ужаса взгляд то на одного, то на другого охранника и поджимал дрожащие губы.  
Пеллегрино шагнул вперед и одел парню на голову мусорный мешок из полиэтилена. Как только араб начал задыхаться и, забившись в конвульсиях, упал на пол, Пеллегрино армейским ножом прорезал мешок. При этом он явно царапнул кожу, потому что кончик лезвия потемнел от крови. Келли сплюнул на скорченное тело, Маркус повторил этот жест, потом ударил пленника ногой по ребрам. 

– Эклз! – окликнул Дженсена Пеллегрино. – Чего застыл, как истукан? Ну и видок у тебя. Устал? Вали отсыпаться, мне зомби на посту не нужны!  
Оглушенный происходящим, Дженсен не сразу понял, что обращаются к нему. Ощутил нечто вроде укола детского первобытного страха, словно он был школьником, которого учитель застукал за списыванием.  
Пеллегрино отечески положил ему руку на плечо и мягко развернул к двери:  
– Я серьезно. Если тебе хреново: заболел или не выспался, какого черта ты здесь торчишь? Я, что, похож на изверга, который загоняет своих ребят до полусмерти? Вали отсыпайся и чтобы завтра был как огурчик, работы невпроворот.  
Дженсен выбрался из комнаты, желудок противно крутило. Он действительно чувствовал себя очень усталым и разбитым.  
В казарме, сидя на кровати, Веллинг чистил табельное оружие. Дженсен повалился на одеяло и закрыл глаза, не обращая внимания на навязчивые расспросы, предложения поиграть в карты и попытки посплетничать о Пеллегрино и Эйкокс.  
Бояться и ненавидеть.

Он проспал двенадцать часов и проснулся вечером на следующий день. Удивился, что его не разбудили на дежурство. Как сообщил ему отдыхающий на соседней койке напарник Веллинга, Мюррей, указание не будить Дженсена исходило от Пеллегрино, который не на шутку озаботился состоянием здоровья своего подчиненного и велел Дженсену посетить тюремного дока.  
Медблок располагался в восточном корпусе. Запах свежевыкрашенных стен перекрывал запах медикаментов. Сухая пожилая женщина, на бейджике которой красовалась надпись «док. мед. А. Палмер», усадила Дженсена на кушетку, проверила температуру, давление и взяла кровь. Во время всей процедуры она словом с ним не перекинулась. Медицинский кабинет находился на втором этаже, достаточно высоко, чтобы был виден кусок пустыни за тюремными стенами.  
– В тюрьме есть больничный блок? – поинтересовался Дженсен.

– Комната на две койки, – пожала плечами Палмер, – мы по умолчанию считаем, что вы, крепкие парни и редко болеете. Все равно если что-то серьезное, мы здесь не справимся и отправим вас в военный госпиталь. Тебе не о чем волноваться.  
Дженсен переварил информацию – врач говорила об охране и исключала всякую возможность того, что медицинская помощь может понадобиться заключенным.  
– Вы осматриваете заключенных?  
– Регулярно, – кивнула та. – Осматриваю и выписываю заключения о смерти. Еще вопросы есть, умник?

В девять вечера объявили печальные новости: в центре «зеленой зоны» подорвали кафе.  
На следующий день Дженсен видел молодого араба, при прибытии в тюрьму которого присутствовал. При дневном свете голый парень, запертый в пустой камере, казался еще моложе. Огромные глаза на грязном лице были полны ужаса и отчаяния. Дженсену не составило труда узнать, что мальчишке не приносили еду, его даже не поили ни разу за то время, что он здесь находился. Когда Дженсен, передавая смену, расписывался в журнале, Пеллегрино и Карвен забрали парня на допрос. Дверь в душевую для заключенных плохо держалась на петлях и никогда не закрывалась. Дженсен заметил, что при допросе не присутствует переводчик. Услышав крики, Дженсен не удивился; у него больше не было иллюзий насчет того, как здесь относились к заключенным. Ему не стоило заглядывать в душевые. Но Дженсен не сумел пройти мимо открытой двери.  
Под потолком расшатывалась единственная электрическая лампочка на длинном проводе. По потресканному кафелю в сливное отверстие стекала струйка крови. Обнаженный парень стоял на коленях и отчаянно мотал головой. По голому животу и груди текла кровь из разбитого носа. Карвен заклеил заключенному рот скотчем и не задавая вопросов приставил к пояснице электрошокер. Худое тело выгнулось дугой и забилось в конвульсиях. В какую-то минуту Пеллегрино перехватил бедра пленного и развел в стороны его ягодицы.  
Карвен толкнул полицейскую дубинку в анус парня.  
Пленник забился, как от удара током, и заскулил через закрывавшую рот клейкую ленту. На миг Дженсену показалось, что мальчишка повернул голову и заметил его, от чего сердце Дженсена подпрыгнуло и, описав где-то в горле мертвую петлю, замерло.  
– Плохо вам, сукам, жилось в вашей пустыне. Полезли по миру как тараканы, портить, ломать, взрывать чужие дома, – просипел Пеллегрино.  
Дженсен попятился прочь. Он готов был увидеть избиение. Но изнасилование... Это было... словно он сам только что принимал в этом участие. Мерзко, гадко, слишком... лично? Подло? Бессмысленно?

 

Ответ на вопрос о смысле он получил уже на следующий день. В блок А1 прибыли «призраки». Мифические агенты разведки, воинские звания и заслуги которых внушали восхищение любому солдату. Дженсен не удивился, увидев, как Пеллегрино суетился вокруг генерала Моргана и его людей. Их было четверо и для полного сходства с людьми в черном агентам не хватало солнцезащитных очков. Они привезли двух пленников, предположительно причастных к последнему взрыву. На головы заключенным нацепили мешки, руки сковали наручниками. В разговоре между собой агенты и охранники называли пленников не иначе как американскими именами Джимми? и Билли.  
– У вас три дня, чтобы узнать его имя. Превратите его жизнь в ад, – сказал Морган Пеллегрино.

Выход во двор полагался заключенным раз в десять дней. В шутку между собой охранники называли прогулку амнистией, досрочным освобождением и поощрительной мерой за хорошее поведение. Списков никто не вел, и Дженсен подозревал, что некоторые узники дожидались своей очереди взглянуть на солнце месяцами. В особой охране три ослабленных пытками и голодом пленника, бродящих по маленькому двору, огороженному металлическими заборами, не нуждались. Дженсен и Маркус вышли перекурить в узкую нейтральную зону между двумя сетками. Маркус происходил из мексиканской семьи, и когда волновался, испанский акцент был слышен особенно четко.  
– Твари. В этом кафе были дети. Их же чумазые грязные дети... Священной войны им захотелось. Нет у них ничего святого, своих же женщин на смерть посылают. Детей используют... Так жрали бы друг друга в своей пустыне. Убить их всех надо – иначе эту заразу не остановишь. Взять и скинуть на хренов восток атомную бомбу... Чтоб ни одна тварь не уползла...  
Дженсен выкинул сигарету в стоящую рядом урну.  
\- И знаешь, что самое отвратительное? – продолжал Маркус, добавляя в речь мексиканские ругательства. - Когда этих тварей берешь в плен – они плюют тебе в лицо. Гордые, мать их, уверенные в своей правоте... Они смотрят на тебя и презирают тебя. Представляешь? Человек, подорвавший твою семью, презирает тебя, плюет тебе в лицо! Но ничего, видел я, как они ломаются. Смерть им не страшна… Собак суки боятся. Позора… Отымей их и за сутки покорными овцами становятся. Сдают всех, лишь бы никто не узнал о том, что их в жопу трахали.  
Один из заключенных полез на сетку. Пальцами вцепился в металлические кольца и … сперва Дженсен подумал, что араб кричит, потом – что рыдает в голос, и лишь когда подошел ближе, сообразил, что заключенный поет. 

– Эй! – крикнул Маркус, и махнул рукой, приказывая спуститься, когда узник повернул голову в его сторону.  
На чумазом бородатом лице расцвела белозубая улыбка. Слишком неестественная для этой ситуации. Еще двое охранников подоспели с другой стороны двора и потрясли сетку, на которой повис заключенный. Не переставая петь и улыбаться, араб помахал тюремщикам рукой, повторяя жест, которым дети провожали бронированные машины и танки, проезжающие по улицам Багдада. Он не мог убежать – забор, на который заключенный вскарабкался, находился посреди тюремной территории, перемахнув через него он бы оказался в другой точно такой же клетке, пять на пять метров. Поступок араба был бессмысленным. Узник не мог не знать, что его накажут за такой явный бунт. Ничто не помешает охране забить заключенного насмерть прямо во дворе. Дженсен тревожно оглянулся. С разных сторон к сетке, которую вовсю трясли двое охранников, подходили солдаты.

-Из какого он блока?  
-Он, что, свихнулся?

Араб продолжал петь, улыбаться и махать рукой, как в видеоповторе, словно не знал, что делать дальше, словно робот, которого заклинило на однообразном движении. Звуки песни каркающим эхом разносились по двору и царапали слух.  
Дженсен не заметил, как рядом оказался Пеллегрино, он оттеснил Маркуса в сторону и, подойдя вплотную к забору, достал пистолет и выстрелил в спину заключенного. Какое-то мгновение ничего не происходило, потом пальцы араба разжались и он упал на землю, поднимая облако пыли. Изо рта стекала струйка крови, безумно улыбающееся мертвое лицо повернулось к солнцу.

– Пошли, – прикрикнул Пеллегрино на своих подчиненных, – нечего глазеть, у нас работы полно.  
Дженсен почувствовал, что вокруг его горла затягивается невидимая петля. Воздуха стало мало. Mысли испарились, и весь остаток дня он вел себя словно робот, механически исполняя свои обязанности Смерть для него давно стала обыденностью: Дженсен не раз видел, как солдаты отправлялись домой в цинковых гробах, укрытых звездно-полосатым флагом, видел взрывы и помогал доставать покалеченных людей из-под обломков.  
Боялся и ненавидел.

Ночью Дженсену снилось, что он вернулся в школу. Старый учитель мистер Паулс заставлял его снова и снова перечитывать текст. Дженсен запинался, заикался, нервничал и от этого еще больше путался. Десятилетние дети показывали на него пальцами и обзывали дебилом. А Дженсен сутулился, стремясь скрыть свой огромный рост. Он никак не мог понять, почему, будучи взрослым человеком снова оказался на школьной скамье? Или ему только кажется, что он взрослый? И если он взрослый, почему он просто не прекратит это цирк – не уйдет, не прикажет назойливым детям заткнуться? Почему вместо того, чтобы действовать, горбится над учебником, с трудом растягивает слова и плачет так, что буквы расплываются перед глазами?

– Спорим, Лос-Анджелес сделает Даллас? – надрывался Келли.  
– Не думаю, – возразил Дженсен. – У Далласа сильная баскетбольная команда.  
Он ни черта не разбирался в баскетболе, ему просто хотелось спорить. Догадывался, что Келли тоже не сечет в баскетболе и чувствовал себя едва ли не хозяином положения. Выиграть глупый бесполезный спор и почувствовать себя победителем? Дженсен только теперь заметил, что весь месяц, проведенный в Абу-Гаиб, чувствовал себя угнетенным и подавленным. Очень хотелось хоть на миг освободиться от нарастающего напряжения.

– Нет, – задумчиво протянул Келли. Дженсен мог поклясться, что напарник пытался вспомнить имена игроков команды.

– Заткнитесь вы оба! И сделайте тише телевизор! – вмешался Маркус, взмахнув в воздухе очередным журналом с кроссвордами.  
– Не умничай, – оскалился Келли, – тоже мне, профессор выискался, какого хера ты вообще тут делаешь, если такой умный? Шел бы служить в разведку.  
Дженсен первый заметил появление в коридоре Пеллегрино и Эйкос. Маркус едва не выронил журнал, когда дверь в комнату охраны распахнулась. Салютовать и вытягиваться по стойке смирно при встрече с начальством здесь было не принято, но Дженсен все равно поднялся на ноги.

– Выключайте телек и пошли со мной, – приказал Пеллегрино.  
Узников «призраков» продержали в карцере сутки. Судя по тому, как неуверенно они передвигались, эти сутки они провели без воды и еды. Руки заключенных по-прежнему были стянуты за спиной. Мешки, закрывающие головы, сняли и теперь мужчины жались к стене, подслеповато щурясь на свет. 

– Наручники, – коротко приказал Пеллегрино и посмотрел на Дженсена.  
Когда Дженсен приблизился к заключенному, в нос ему ударил резкий запах немытого тела. Дженсен отстегнул наручники и повесил браслеты на пояс. Арабы так низко опустили головы, что стоя рядом, Дженсен видел лишь их темноволосые макушки.

– Снять одежду, – приказал Пеллегрино,  
На этот раз сопротивления не было. Как в замедленном фильме двое темнокожих мужчин избавились от грязного тряпья и сгорбились, прикрыв руками пах. Эйкокс засмеялась и щелкнула фотоаппаратом.  
Девушка нахмурилась и, закрыв объектив, взялась за шокер. Араб вскрикнул, когда шокер достал его сложенные лодочкой ладони, прикрывающие гениталии. Дженсен непроизвольно дернулся, словно удар током достался ему. Эйкокс снова направила в пах мужчины шокер, на этот раз прошлась по мошонке, и заключенный с визгом повалился на пол. Дженсен шагнул вперед и замер, оглушенный смехом стоящего рядом Маркуса.

– Эйкокс, ты его кастратом сделаешь, – сказал Келли.

– А нахрена ему его яйца? – парировала Эйкос.  
Заключенный оправился от боли и попробовал отползти в сторону. Маркус ударом ноги перевернул его на спину и наступил ботинком на горло. Посиневший от удушья заключенный вцепился пальцами в тяжелый ботинок, дергался и извивался.  
Пеллегрино кивнул второму заключенному, лицо которого побелело и напоминало посмертную маску.  
– Отсоси у него.

Дженсен был уверен, что напуганный араб не расслышал обращенных к нему слов. Дженсен и сам с трудом следил за происходящим, и голоса доносились словно издалека – их заглушали хрипы задыхающегося на полу человека.  
Недовольный заторможенной реакцией пленника, Пеллегрино пустил в ход электрошокер. Он метил в пах, но араб в последнюю минуту извернулся и получил разряд в живот. Келли засмеялся и ударил лежачего ботинком. Эйкокс оттолкнула Дженсена в сторону, выбирая удачную позицию для следующей серии фотоснимков. Маркус ослабил давление и позволил своей жертве вздохнуть, но убирать ногу от горла пленника не стал. Дженсен с ужасом смотрел, как второй араб поднялся на четвереньки и подполз к своему товарищу. Тот, что лежал на спине, оттолкнул ногой коленопреклоненного пленника, за что тут же был наказан двумя уколами шокера по внутренней стороне бедер. Теперь он не просто хрипел, парень рычал и кричал. Келли скомкал в руках полиэтиленовый мешок и протолкнул импровизированный кляп между зубов пленника. Второй заключенный, подгоняемый шлепками и улюлюканьем, поспешно склонился к паху первого и вобрал его плоть в рот. Эйкокс присела рядом и направила камеру на валяющихся на полу мужчин.  
– Блядь, – протянула женщина, – парни, вы должны купить мне видеокамеру.  
– Мечтаешь о славе порно-режиссера? - пошутил Маркус.  
– Я пошлю видео своей сестре в Штаты, – хихикнула Эйкокс.  
Дженсен не понимал, почему она смеется, почему смеялись остальные. Зачем Пеллегрино подошел сзади к коленопреклоненному узнику? Зачем главный надзиратель достал из кармана трубку химического фонаря и приставил ее к ягодицам араба?  
Коридор освещали электрические лампы. Решетки камер покрывали потеки ржавчины, за решетками – пятна света и темные углы. На этот раз Дженсен не ошибся – за ним действительно наблюдали. В глубине камер сидели другие узники – не все из них могли видеть, что происходит в коридоре, но многое могли себе представить по звукам.  
Боялись и ненавидели.  
Дженсен не помнил, как оказался рядом с Пеллегрино и перехватил его руку.  
– Прекратите!  
Пеллегрино ответил ему холодным презрительным взглядом. Он не собирался останавливаться и смотрел на Дженсена, как на муравья, осмелившегося заползти на ботинок человека. Все это Дженсен понял в одно мгновение. Понял, но не успел почувствовать исходящую от главного надзирателя угрозу. Краем глаза он видел, как напряглись и замерли в ожидании окружавшие их охранники. Дженсен сильнее сжал руку Пеллегрино и заговорил четко и громко, надеясь, что его слова расслышат все:  
– Так нельзя. Это неправильно.  
Его пальцы на запястье Пеллегрино побелели, но Дженсен продолжал сдавливать, пока химический фонарь не упал на пол. Как только пластиковая трубка коснулась желтого линолеума, Пеллегрино без размаха ударил Дженсена в лицо. Дженсен не ожидал удара, не успел защититься и повалился на спину. Перед глазами полыхнули красные вспышки и из разбитого носа хлынула кровь. Дженсен сморгнул злые слезы и увидел перед собой дуло пистолета.  
– Вставай, - приказал Пеллегрино, нависая над ним. – Живо!  
Он подкрепил свои слова ударом ботинка по голени Дженсена. Кое-как стерев кровь с лица, Дженсен поднялся на ноги. У него тоже был пистолет, но Дженсен не стал доставать оружие – ему вовсе не хотелось доводить ситуацию до бунта.  
– Так нельзя, – повторил он, поднимая руки.  
Дженсен старался говорить ровно и уверенно, при этом держать на виду раскрытые ладони – пусть они увидят, что он не собирается сопротивляться командованию, не подвергает авторитет главного надзирателя сомнению. Он даже готов понести административное наказание, пусть только... прекратят издевательства.  
– Маркус, забери у Эклза пистолет, – отчеканил Пеллегрино и обратился к обезоруженному Дженсену. – Ты понимаешь, что» ты только что сделал? Ты напал на старшего по званию! В военное время!  
Дженсен перевел взгляд с Пеллегрино на собравшихся вокруг людей. Прочитал растерянность и удивление на лицах Маркуса и Келли и заметил злорадную усмешку на губах Эйкокс.  
– Это трибунал, Эклз.  
– Вы зашли слишком далеко, – ответил Дженсен и проклял себя за то, как жалко и одиноко прозвучал его голос в затихшем коридоре.  
Даже заключенные на полу замерли и затаили дыхание, радуясь, что их оставили в покое.  
– С каких это пор ты сочувствуешь убийцам? – выдохнул Пеллегрино ему в лицо. – Когда успел снюхаться с террористами?  
Обвинение было настолько безумным, что Дженсен не нашел, что ответить.  
– Сержант Эклз, ты арестован по подозрению в предательстве, за нападение на старшего по званию офицера и за попытку бунта и диверсии, – объявил Пеллегрино, – снимай форму.  
– Что? – возмутился Дженсен. – Нет! Я знаю устав. Если вам приспичило меня арестовать, вы должны запереть меня в медицинском отсеке и вызвать военную комиссию.  
– Надо же – он знает устав, – засмеялся Пеллегрино. – Я кому сказал, форму долой, мразь!  
Пеллегрино перестал улыбаться и приставил пистолет к голове сидевшего на полу заключенного.  
– Ну же, давай, спаси жизнь грязному арабу! Давай, Эклз, разве не этого ты хотел? Снимай свои шмотки и тогда я, может, не пристрелю его.  
– Ты не посмеешь, – Дженсену не понравилась неуверенность в собственном голосе.  
Вчера он видел, как Пеллегрино, не задумываясь, пристрелил заключенного во дворе, и не было ни одного повода сомневаться в том, что начальник блока выполнит свое обещание сейчас. Разве что здравый смысл... Ситуация казалась дикой. В безумство окружающего мира верить не хотелось. Раздеться здесь – значило оказаться в том же унизительном положении, что и другие заключенные. Поверить, что Пеллегрино способен поступить так с одним из своих, все равно, что уверовать в скорый конец света.  
Пеллегрино спустил курок и Дженсен на минуту оглох от выстрела, ослеп от вспышки и задохнулся от запах крови и пороха. Бесчувственное тело араба упало на пол и к Дженсену повернулось раскуроченное выходным отверстием от пули лицо. Пеллегрино стрелял в упор и на одежде начальника блока осела кровь застреленного им заключенного.  
– Ну что, хочешь трахнуть того, из-за кого только что умер твой друг? – обратился Пеллегрино ко второму заключенному.  
– Конечно, – протянул главный надзиратель и погладил перепуганного, ни слова не понимающего по-английски, араба по щеке пистолетом.  
– Маркус, Келли, стащите с нашего чистоплюя штаны.  
Дженсен метнулся к стене и успел врезать в челюсть Маркусу, прежде чем Келли уколол его шокером в живот. Дыхание перехватило, тело свело спазмом, Дженсен чудом устоял на ногах. Или от падения его уберегли две пары сильных рук, обхвативших его предплечья?  
«Этого просто не может быть! У них совсем мозги перегорели?»  
Келли вывернул Дженсену руки за спину так, что хрустнули плечевые суставы. Маркус дернул вниз штаны вместе с трусами, не трудясь расстегивать пояс, который скользя вниз оцарапал бедра и ноги. Но слабое жжение в свежих царапинах было ничем по сравнению с унижением, которое испытал Дженсен. Он был беспомощен, раздет, выставлен напоказ и никак не мог повлиять на происходящее, понимая наконец, что его судьба сейчас полностью зависит от Пеллегрино.  
И те, кто раньше были друзьями... Те, кто спали с ним в одной казарме... ели за одним столом...  
Бояться и ненавидеть.  
– Ты больной ублюдок! – выплюнул Дженсен. – Больной на всю голову сукин сын!  
Пеллегрино развел руки в стороны и улыбнулся. Затем он кивнул своим людям и Дженсена согнули пополам, заставили опуститься на колени и упереться лбом в пол. Прикосновение к голой коже грубой ткани наполнило его животным ужасом.  
– Вам это с рук не сойдет! Я такой же гражданин Америки, как и вы!  
– О как заговорил, – посмеялся Пеллегрино. – Родину вспомнил, когда за жопу свою испугался. Надо было раньше думать о своей стране, когда защищал уродов, которые взрывают наших женщин и детей.  
Прижатый лицом к полу Дженсен плохо видел, что происходит вокруг, отмечал лишь передвижение теней на полу. Холодные пальцы вцепились в его бедра.  
– Только посмейте ко мне прикоснуться! – прорычал Дженсен.  
– Заткнись, ты мешаешь нашему другу сосредоточиться, – Пеллегрино пнул Дженсена ботинком под ребра.  
Боль впилась в неудобно выгнутое тело и сердце сжалось в предчувствии непоправимого. Теперь бедра Дженсена ощупывали сразу две пары рук – одни уверенно разминали ягодицы, вторые замерли около тазовых косточек, словно им приказали там остановиться. Дженсен изогнулся и, посмотрев на свой пах, увидел обнимающие бока темные пальцы с забившейся под ногти грязью.  
– Наш стыдливый друг не может возбудиться, – сказал Пеллегрино. – Маркус, принеси-ка маркер. Возможно, мусульманскому любителю девочек будет легче, если мы нарисуем на спине у Эклза сиськи?  
– Я убью тебя, Пеллегрино! Клянусь, убью, – взвыл Дженсен, вырываясь изо всех сил.  
Ему было уже плевать на боль в вывернутых руках и унизительную позу. На трибунал. Он хотел, чтобы его пристрелили. Теперь, когда он окончательно убедился, что Пеллегрино не собирался останавливаться, Дженсен желал сдохнуть, боясь не позора, а чувства вины, которое придет вместе с ним. На короткий миг Дженсену показалось, что если он дернется посильнее, ему удастся освободиться из железного захвата Келли. Тогда он, возможно, сам дотянется до пистолета одного из стоявших рядом солдат. На этот раз он не будет взывать к их совести, пытаться вразумить кого-то. Он готов расстрелять их всех, веря, что жизнь мерзавцев ничего не стоит.  
Маркус вернулся с маркером и задрал майку на спине Дженсена, едва ли не одевая ее ему на голову. Он и правда исполнил дурацкое указание командира и очертил влажным стержнем два круга вокруг лопаток Дженсена. Видимо, этого ему показалось мало и недоделанный, больной на всю голову художник проехался грифом ниже вдоль позвоночника Дженсена и разукрасил неровными полосами ягодицы.

– Кажется, ваши женщины не бреются, значит, дорисуем заросли вокруг дырки, – пояснил он свою инициативу.  
Дженсену послышалось или рядом щелкнул фотоаппарат? Сука Эйкокс фотографирует его задницу? И Пеллегрино, уверенный в своей силе, не остановил свою любовницу? Никто из них не думал сейчас о том, что пленка может быть использована как документальное доказательство в суде. Даже если сука док не захочет засвидетельствовать побои…  
«Вот только не будет никакого суда», – догадался Дженсен. Догадку тут же смыло волной праведного гнева: он человек, американский солдат, и никто не имеет права так с ним обращаться. Смешно, но в глубине души он все еще верил в свою неприкосновенность и неуязвимость, когда твердое и холодное коснулось его ануса. Прессуемый охраной араб так и не сумел возбудиться и чтобы наказать взбунтовавшегося подчиненного Пеллегрино использовал злосчастный химический фонарь, который получасом раньше Дженсен выбил из его рук.  
Боль от грубого проникновения была резкой, одуряющей, Дженсена толкнуло вперед – щека проехалась по полу, шейные позвонки хрустнули. Келли вздернул вверх его руки, возвращая тело в исходную позицию, Пеллегрино хлопнул раскрытой ладонью по пояснице и потянул пластиковую трубку назад, чтобы тут же вогнать ее глубже. Он несколько раз повторил движение вперед-назад, резче и глубже толкаясь в тело Дженсена. Жжение в мышцах ануса было таким сильным, что Дженсен поверил что пластик треснул и теперь его изнутри заливало фосфором.  
Эйкокс присела рядом, Дженсен мог видеть ее напряженные соски под тонкой тканью футболки – какого черта охранница не одела сегодня лифчик?

– Ищешь удачный кадр? – ухмыльнулся Пеллегрино, – отойди в сторону, Эйкокс, сейчас мы устроим для тебя настоящее порно.  
Дженсен взвыл, когда Пеллегрино положил руку на его мошонку и сжал яйца в кулаке.  
– Маркус! Иди сюда!  
Эйкокс сместилась в сторону и пропала из поля зрения Дженсена, теперь ее место занял Маркус. Дженсену показалось или на лице охранника мелькнуло то самое сосредоточенное выражение, с каким он всегда выслушивал инструктаж командира?  
– Подрочи ему, – приказал Пеллегрино, вгоняя трубку в Дженсена едва ли не на всю глубину.  
Живот Дженсена скрутило спазмами, шею вывернули настолько, что от каждого вдоха шею простреливало болью, а воздух с трудом попадал в легкие через передавленное горло. Он не мог кричать. Кровь билась в висках и заливала алым мир вокруг.  
Маркус плотно обхватил расслабленный член Дженсена. Сжал, надавил, отпустил, опять сжал, повторяя странный мучительный ритуал, пока плоть Дженсена не окрепла от грубых ласк. На фоне пронзающей тело боли, возбуждение полыхнуло огнем. Внутренности закрутились в болезненный узел. А трубка, поршнем ходящая в заднице, словно раскалилась. Дженсен не думал, что его можно унизить еще больше, пока тяжелая рука не принялась передвигать кожицу по его напрягшемуся члену. Это было слишком больно, слишком чувствительно и стыдно. Неправильно, безумно, отвратительно. Словно у Дженсена отобрали все и если связанным он чувствовал себя беспомощным, когда в задницу вогнали трубку – задохнулся от боли, то теперь его просто выкинуло из тела. Его использовали, буквально выжали, выдавливая остатки разума. Неизвестно откуда взялись силы орать и сопротивляться. Дженсен был уверен, что плечи выскочили из суставов, настолько сильной была боль в заведенных за спину руках.  
Бояться и ненавидеть.

 

Дженсен пришел в себя в камере – заколоченное досками окно, через которое не проникал воздух, покрытый грибком пол. Он лежал на койке с жестким матрасом и коротко прерывисто дышал. Горло саднило и пекло. Голова болела и узкая комната раскачивалась перед глазами, превращаясь то в сферу, то в тесный куб. Он был абсолютно голым, и тело попеременно охватывал то жар, то холод.  
Около решетки появилась тень и на короткое мгновение закрыла собой свет, падающий из коридора. Невольно Дженсен сжался на кровати, подтягивая ноги к груди.  
За ним наблюдали – Дженсен зажмурился, притворяясь спящим... Что угодно, лишь бы не пришлось встречаться с отвратительной реальностью. Из груди вырвался всхлип – он просто не мог... это все было слишком. Еще вчера он был солдатом, исправно исполняющим свои обязанности. Человеком, в жизни которого все, как у других. Он скучал по дому и ждал конца службы. Он не мог вспомнить, почему и как все изменилось, когда мир перевернулся с ног на голову. Так просто не бывает! Невозможно поверить в то, что его коллеги, боевые товарищи отымели его в задницу пластиковой трубкой. Друзья превратились во врагов... Новый всхлип в ответ на болезненную мысль. Он никак не мог охватить ситуацию целиком... Вот он обсуждает с Келли матч... спорит о баскетболе, а в следующий момент Келли выкручивает ему руки за спину. Дженсен заступает на дежурство с Маркусом и Маркус с тем же сосредоточенным выражением лица, с каким расписывался в журнале, мнет его гениталии. Пеллегрино… спрашивает о его здоровье, приказывает приступить к работе и… вгоняет в задницу химический фонарь... обвиняет в измене. Дженсен резко втянул в себя воздух – обвинение в измене стало вдруг очень важным. Заставило собраться и задуматься о будущем. Вчера Пеллегрино зашел слишком далеко. Ни один трибунал не оправдает его действий. Но Пеллегрино не боится суда и наказания. Как и раньше, издеваясь над заключенными, он верит в свою неуязвимость. Дженсен вспомнил слова Моргана: «Превратите их жизнь в ад, но добейтесь признания». Жестокое обращение с пленными одобрено начальством. Вседозволенность вскружила Пеллегрино голову и он обошелся с сержантом американской армии, как с одним из заключенных. Перешел все границы, нарушил все правила...  
Он не позволит Дженсену выйти отсюда живым.  
Дженсен провел рукой по бедрам. Дотронулся до ягодиц, развел их в сторону, ощупывая промежность. Под пальцами перекатывалась засохшая кровь. Воспоминание из обязательного курса первой помощи говорило о том, что рану необходимо промыть и смазать антисептиком. После изнасилования ему необходима была медицинская помощь. Внешние разрывы он легко мог бы обработать и сам, будь у него под рукой аптечка, а внутренние даже не мог почувствовать из-за отсутствия нервных окончаний в прямой кишке. Вот только никого не волновало его здоровье и Дженсена не собирались отправлять к врачу.  
«Веллинг», – вспомнил Дженсен. Единственный человек, которого он знал достаточно долго. Сможет ли Том помочь ему и не навредить себе? Дженсен пришел к выводу, что самым правильным в сложившейся ситуации будет обратиться в организацию по защите прав человека. Обратиться официально за помощью и молиться, что помощь придет раньше, чем Пеллегрино замучает Дженсена до смерти. Сомнений насчет намерений начальника блока больше не осталось – он затравит любого, кто пойдет против него. И то, что он до сих пор не пустил пулю Дженсену в лоб, было всего-навсего проявлением его садистской натуры – гораздо больше, чем убийства, главного надзирателя привлекали пытки. Веллингу придется быть осторожным, внимательным... Дженсен должен объяснить ему, насколько опасен Пеллегрино. Насколько серьезна ситуация и что сделают с ним, если его поймают. Наверное, лучше уговорить Тома сразу покинуть тюрьму, под любым предлогом... болезнь, самоволка... Что угодно, лишь бы оказался за этими стенами и привел помощь...  
Дверь скрипнула и Дженсен инстинктивно подтянул ноги к груди. Свет падал вошедшим в спины и Дженсен не мог рассмотреть их лица. Но ему не нужно было видеть лица, чтобы узнать вечно сутулого очкарика Карвена и плечистого Веллинга. Дженсен едва не задохнулся от неконтролируемой безумной радости, едва не бросился к другу, позабыв об осторожности. И тут же устыдился собственного порыва – глупо бы было подставить Тома и лишить себя надежды. Пеллегрино не будет церемониться, если поймет, что Том сочувствует Дженсену. Сгноит обоих. Велллинг... он единственный, на чье сочувствие и помощь мог рассчитывать Дженсен.  
– Поднимайся, – сказал Веллинг. – Пеллегрино хочет тебя видеть.  
При попытке сесть тело прострелило болью: ныли вывернутые плечи, саднило задницу. Кривясь, Дженсен выпрямился во весь рост и прикрыл пах руками.

– Повернись спиной, – приказал Веллинг.  
Дженсен подчинился, предвидя следующий приказ:  
– Руки!  
Он отлично помнил, как водили на допросы заключенных со скованными за спиной руками и все равно испытал шок и удивление, когда наручники защелкнулись на запястьях. Сколько бы не старался Дженсен вести себя разумно, рассуждать логически, в глубине души зарождалась темная всепоглощающая волна паники – хотелось кричать и просить о пощаде. С чего он взял, что у него хватит сил вести эту игру, положиться на Веллинга и ждать, когда тот приведет помощь? Если приведет. Ждать и надеяться, когда хотелось только...  
Бояться и ненавидеть.  
Дженсен стиснул зубы, душа истерику. Стоило шагнуть в коридор, все стало еще хуже – в камере он чувствовал себя хоть как-то защищенным, здесь он был полностью беззащитен, беспомощен. Веллингу пришлось подтолкнуть его в спину, чтобы Дженсен наконец сдвинулся с места. Словно чувствуя его слабость и неуверенность, Веллинг положил Дженсену руку на плечо и повел его вперед. И можно было бы рассмотреть в этом жесте поддержку, если бы жесткие пальцы не впивались грубо в кожу. Дженсена провели вдоль коридора, мимо комнаты охраны, где перед телевизором раскачивались на стульях Эйкокс и вторая девушка охранница. Дженсен никак не мог припомнить ее имя – мысли путались и все вокруг казалось чужим и враждебным.  
Дженсен споткнулся о порог, когда его втолкнули в кабинет Пеллегрино. Начальник блока лишь на миг поднял глаза от разложенных на столе бумаг и, окинув Дженсена беглым взглядом, указал ему на стул. Босой, без одежды, со скованными за спиной руками. Дженсен чувствовал себя в этом строгом кабинете с картой на стене выброшенной на берег рыбой. Стул неприятно холодил голые ягодицы. Сидеть прямо было больно.

– Сними с него наручники, Веллинг, – приказал Пеллегрино.  
Сталь отпустила руки и Дженсен инстинктивно растер запястья.

– Как долго ты в Ираке, Эклз? – спросил Пеллегрино.  
– Семь месяцев, – собственный голос показался Дженсену чужим и непривычно низким.  
– Отлично, думаю, ты сыт по горло военными приключениями? Или зачем еще приезжают сюда маменькины сынки вроде тебя? Успел соскучиться по дому? Подпиши это и отправишься домой уже на следующей неделе, – начальник блока А1 подвинул к Дженсену шариковую ручку с эмблемой военно-воздушных сил Америки и испещренную закорючками бумагу.  
Для Дженсена это были именно закорючки, нечитаемые иероглифы, потому что чем сильнее он волновался, тем хуже разбирал буквы.  
– Что это? – глухо спросил он.  
– Твой билет домой. Чистосердечное признание в том, что, проходя службу на седьмом блокпосте, ты помог пронести в «зеленую зону» два килограмма самодельной взрывчатки, которую потом использовали для взрыва кафе.  
– Нет, – выдохнул Дженсен.  
– Да, – кивнул Пеллегрино, – у меня даже свидетель есть. Веллинг!  
Том приблизился и взял из рук Пеллегрино новую бумагу. Опустил ее на стол рядом с «признанием Дженсена» и поставил внизу документа размашистую подпись. Дженсен смотрел на этот цирк и чувствовал, что находится где-то далеко – абсурдность происходящего лишила его возможности мыслить.  
– Это чтобы ты не думал, что я подделал подпись, – Пеллегрино помахал документом Веллинга перед его лицом. – Капрал Веллинг признает, что не раз видел тебя разговаривающим с местным населением, а также замечал у тебя странные сумки. Вот и все, Эклз, – твой выход. Поставь подпись, и покончим с этим балаганом.  
Странно, но голос Пеллегрино прозвучал устало, словно происходящее было ему и правда неприятно. Будто он раскаивается и стыдится того, как приходится поступать. Дженсен рассмеялся. Он смеялся и не мог остановиться, даже когда на глаза выступили слезы, смеялся над своими глупыми иллюзиями и надеждами. Неужели он уповал на помощь Тома?  
Пеллегрино перегнулся через стол и отвесил Дженсену пощечину:  
– Под идиота будешь дома косить! Здесь тебе больничка не светит. Отсюда есть только один выход – ногами вперед. Так что, Эклз, решай скорей.  
Дженсен судорожно втянул в себя воздух, словно силился вдохнуть последний раз. Голова закружилась и все стало вдруг неожиданно просто.  
– Я не подписываю бумаги, которые не могу прочитать.  
Пеллегрино улыбнулся первый раз за весь разговор:  
– Я так и думал. До таких, как ты, доходит медленно.  
Он кивнул, и на Дженсена опять надели наручники. Путь через освещенный коридор до камеры назад показался стремительно коротким. Всего лишь тридцать шагов и паника всколыхнулась с новой силой – его опять запрут. И короткая позорная прогулка по коридору навсегда впечатается в память, как последнее воспоминание о свободе. Перекошенной неправильной свободе. Дженсен не хотел возвращаться в ловушку из трех сырых стен и железной решетки. Неожиданно у него появился страх замкнутых пространств. Он даже вздохнул с облегчением, когда конвоиры толкнули его мимо камеры, приказывая не останавливаясь двигаться дальше. Дженсен не обратил внимания на зажегшийся в сознании сигнал тревоги – разум подсказывал, что в его положении любые перемены обещают новые издевательства, а неизвестного стоит бояться больше, чем четырех стен. Слабое подобие испуга Дженсен испытал, когда его толкнули в душевую для заключенных – гребаная импровизированная комната для допросов, на полу которой еще виднелись следы крови прошлых жертв. Но испуг был гораздо слабее возмущения и злости – ненависть глушила страх. Внутри снова закипала противоречивое чувство – они не посмеют!  
Он оглянулся на Карвена и Веллинга – плотно сжатые губы, сведенные брови. «Они не роботы», – подумал Дженсен, – «Что бы ни приказал им сделать Пеллегрино, не может быть, чтобы охранники не сомневались».  
– Пеллегрино не сможет скрывать происходящее долго. Одна-единственная проверка – и все узнают, что здесь творится, – сказал Дженсен, когда его толкнули к решетке окна.  
Стоило Веллингу освободить его от наручников, Дженсен ударил бывшего напарника локтем в грудь. Веллинг не отшатнулся, но его движения замедлились. Дженсен ударил снова, метя в челюсть, почувствовал злобное удовлетворение, вмазав по подбородку. Он не заметил, как рядом оказался Карвен, не заметил кнут для скота в его руке. Разряд тока прошил тело и Дженсен свалился на пол. Мышцы судорожно подрагивали. Дыхание перехватило. Он не понял, как оказался подвешенным на решетке. Пальцы ног, едва касались пола, железные браслеты больно врезались в кожу запястий, удерживая его на решетке. По моментально затекшему телу прокатилась волна холода.  
– Вас будут судить как военных преступников! Эйкокс делает снимки и однажды кто-то догадается использовать их в суде.  
Карвен, хрупкий, худой, мальчишка-школьный ботаник нажатием кнопки проверил силу разряда электрокнута.  
– Вас посадят! Вам по десять лет дадут за это! – закричал Дженсен, прежде чем кнут прикоснулся к его животу.  
Дженсен захлебнулся криком, дернулся, ударяясь затылком о решетку. Перед глазами потемнело. А когда зрение снова сфокусировалось, он увидел перед собой Карвена. Теперь, когда Дженсен был растянут на решетке, он смотрел на ботаника сверху вниз. Тот казался еще ниже ростом и едва доставал макушкой до груди Дженсена. Даже форма на нем висела. Жалкое зрелище, если бы не опасный кнут в его руке. Кнут, двадцатью разрядами которого можно было изжарить быка. Интересно, сколько ударов током выдержит Дженсен?  
Прежде чем приложить кнутом повторно, ему специально дали время передохнуть. И как только Дженсен задышал ровнее, кнут снова прошелся по его телу, пронзая бок, заставляя выгибаться дугой и биться о решетки. Следующий удар током вызвал конвульсии – Дженсена била мелкая дрожь. Мышцы сокращались без его воли, причиняя боль. Ноги дрожали. Тянущее ощущение поселилось во всем теле, словно Дженсена рвали на части, растягивали. Новый удар и боль поселилась под кожей, добралась до костей и Дженсену даже показалось, что его сердце на миг остановилось. Он не мог дышать и зрение выкидывало странные фокусы: картинка перед глазами то дробилась на чертовы соты, как в многогранном хрусталике пчелы, то сужалась до маленькой точки посреди моря пустоты. Измученная непрекращающимися судорогами нервная система отказывалась посылать правильные сигналы в мозг – в какой-то момент Дженсен перестал угадывать, где кнут прикасался к его коже. Под ударом разряда Дженсен прокусил язык. Желудок свело спазмом и его вырвало желчью. Дженсен едва не захлебнулся неконтролируемо брызжущими из глаз слезами. Грудь словно стиснуло обручем, перекрывая дыхание и Дженсен потерял сознание…  
Придя в себя, он не мог понять, где находится. Память упорно подсовывала обрывки детских воспоминаний, забавных в своей тревожности – вот он в детском саду, боится, что его попросят спеть рождественскую песенку и он не справится; он в школе, забыл подготовиться к контрольной, потерял тетрадку, уронил в лужу деньги. Незначительные глупости, вспоминая которые в сердце почему-то разливалось тепло и хотелось плакать. Дженсен и сам не заметил, как по щекам потекли слезы. Жалость к себе на вкус оказалась не соленой, а сладкой. Он готов был плавать в ней, парить в ничего не значащих кусках воспоминаний, лишь бы не возвращаться в реальность.  
Бояться и ненавидеть.  
Но странное тепло внутри не могло надолго защитить от внешнего холода. С каждым вдохом Дженсен все теснее соприкасался с реальностью, чувствительность возвращалась в тело, мышцы напоминали о произошедшем болью и подрагиванием. Холод обступал со всех сторон, и даже поджав под грудь ноги и обхватив колени руками, Дженсен не мог сохранить остатки тепла.  
В камере, где его заперли, не было кровати, он лежал в большой луже и грязная вода липкой пленкой обволакивала кожу. Дженсен стучал зубами, снова и снова попадая по прокушенному, распухшему языку. Дышать было больно – в горле словно раскаленный прут застрял. И это ощущение – дрожь от холода и огненное жжение в горле сводило с ума своей болезненностью. Наверное, у него температура. Должно быть, он умирает. Может, и вовсе бредит. Дженсен прильнул губами к полу, стараясь собрать глоток целительной влаги, остудить огонь, поселившийся в глотке.  
От мыслей о жажде его отвлекли звуки в коридоре – сперва собачий лай и голоса, потом возня, похожая на шум борьбы.  
«Плевать», – подумал Дженсен. Ему не интересно, что там происходит. Чего он не видел в этой тюрьме? Ему не нужно смотреть, он и так все знает.  
Дженсен уговаривал себя оставаться на месте, не приближаться к решетке, не смотреть, зажать уши руками, а сам упрямо полз к свету. На четвереньках, упираясь на подгибающиеся руки, пока не уперся горячим лбом в железную преграду. Прутья решетки разрезали коридор на две плоскости. В полосе света охранники спустили с цепи двух больших овчарок. Овчарки ворвались в тень и бросились на обнаженного смуглого человека. Раздался крик и человек упал на пол. Псы топтались вокруг него и мотали головами из стороны в сторону. Дженсен не видел их морд, но видел капавшую на пол кровь. Чужой крик эхом звучал в ушах.  
Дженсен попятился назад, скользя по мокрому полу. Вжался спиной в стену и зажмурился. Крики в коридоре стихли и наступила звенящая тишина, в которой собственное хриплое дыхание казалось Дженсену рычанием.  
Почему он не помнил, кто из охранников спустил собак? Веллинг? Маркус? Или может Келли? Был ли среди них Пеллегрино? Почему Дженсен не обратил на охранников никакого внимания? Раньше он всегда больше присматривался к мучителям, чем к их жертвам. Не потому ли, что ощущал себя одним из охранников? Наблюдал за ними и задавался вопросом, как далеко они зайдут. А сегодня, вжимаясь лбом в прутья решетки, смотрел только на несчастного заключенного, мысленно как мантру повторяя вопрос «Когда же это закончится?»

Дженсен лежал без сна и представлял, как убьет Пеллегрино. Сперва он прострелит уроду коленные чашечки и локти, потом отрежет уши и нос, выколет глаза и выковыряет из глотки язык. Он смаковал кровавые фантазии, в подробностях воображая каждое действие. Он почти чуял запах крови и слышал отчаянные хрипы. Он не хотел, чтобы Пеллегрино умолял, не собирался произносить мстительные речи. Дженсен просто выковыривал мягкие лопающиеся под рукой глазные яблоки из глазниц. Медленно проворачивая нож, поддевая, прокалывая, чувствуя, как теплая кровь течет по пальцам.  
От фантазий его оторвал визит Келли. Не глядя на Дженсена, Келли просунул под решетку миску с едой. Плоскую тарелку с полужидким супом. Дженсена стошнило от одного только запаха. Желудок сжался и его вырвало желчью. Дженсен с ужасом подумал, что никто не придет убрать его камеру и ему придется провести остаток жизни в собственной блевотине. Судя по тому, как с ним обращались, смерть не заставит себя долго ждать. Спокойные, почти равнодушные мысли о смерти были еще одной защитной реакцией мозга на события, которые он не мог ни понять, ни принять.  
Кожа зудела и горела. Чтобы унять зуд, Дженсен расхаживал по камере – пять шагов от решетки до заколоченного окна (почему он каждый раз проводил рукой по доскам, словно проверяя их на прочность?) Пять от одной стены до другой. Прошло больше суток, прежде чем Дженсен подошел к унитазу и смог помочиться, ощущая болезненное жжение в простате и уколы боли в правом яичке. Он подумал, что неплохо было бы ополоснуться водой хоть частично и склонился над маленьким умывальником. Сколько он ни крутил вентили, из проржавевшего крана не вытекло ни капли. Вода на полу и ни капли в кране. Дженсену виделось в этом особо изощренное издевательство, словно тюремщики приказали ему пить из унитаза. Дженсен трижды отворачивался от супа, который приносили раз в день. Когда тарелка с сомнительной жижей появилась у него в комнате четвертый раз, Дженсен уселся рядом и прислушался к урчанию своего желудка. Он уже не чувствовал неприятного запаха. Потянулся к миске и выпил все одним большим глотком. За поспешность расплачивался весь оставшийся день болями в желудке.  
На коже, где по ней прошелся кнут, появились волдыри и Дженсен получал мазохистское удовольствие, разрывая тонкий пузырь и размазывая по коже сукровицу. Он не думал о том, что занесет инфекцию, он вообще мало о чем думал, лишенный света, запертый в душной камере, без одежды, воды и нормальной еды. Он просто чувствовал себя больным и расковыривание ран позволяло отвлечься. На шестой день суп принес Веллинг. Его армейские ботинки блестели, брюки были выглажены, чистая футболка обтягивала широкую грудь. Волосы аккуратно зачесаны назад. Дженсен против воли ощутил стыд под недовольным взглядом бывшего напарника. Вспомнил времена, когда они спали на соседних койках. Дженсену померещилось, что он прочел презрение в глазах Тома. А когда бывший друг повернулся спиной и поспешно ушел, не сказав ни слова, Дженсен понял, почему Веллинг не захотел ему помогать. Когда-то они были равными, смеялись над одинаковыми шутками и рассказывали друг другу о подвигах с девчонками, теперь... Веллинг каждый раз должен чувствовать омерзение, глядя» на Дженсена. Потому что Дженсен самостоятельно спустил свою жизнь в унитаз, подставился, позволил себя отыметь, опустить до уровня грязных арабов. Чувство вины скреблось внутри, удавкой сдавливало горло, затрудняя дыхание. Он с самого начала был неудачником. Хуже других, просто умело скрывал свои недостатки, совсем как тогда, когда дразнил школьных зубрил. Он родился ущербным, неправильным, поломанным. Дженсен ясно вспомнил первый позор, который пережил на празднике в детском саду, когда не смог заучить четыре строки детской песенки. Дженсен был, как гнилое червивое яблоко – не приживался ни в одной компании, тяжело сходился с людьми. Его никто никогда не любил, никто не уважал по-настоящему. Все отношения, в которые вступал Дженсен, были обманом. Он сам себя обманывал, задвигая на задворки сознания маленького, плачущего от стыда мальчика. Естественно, что рано или поздно он должен был сорваться. Вся его жизнь катилась к этому моменту. Сорвался, опозорился.  
Дженсен вспоминал дом, родителей, друзей. День, когда записался в армию. Тогда он гордился собой. Ему нравились слова присяги. Нравилась идея служить своей стране. Было в это фразе что-то благородное. Иногда он даже верил, что и правда мог улучшить мир.  
Он боялся и ненавидел арабов. Как и каждый американец, с замиранием сердца смотрел репортажи одиннадцатого сентября две тысячи первого года. И не понимал, как могут одни люди настолько ненавидеть других? Он был возмущен, как и все. Встревожен и верил, что, вторгаясь в Ирак, Америка спасает мир от терроризма.  
Как случилось так, что он потерял все? Променял мундир, военные почести и долг на сырую камеру. Как оказался на другой неправильной стороне? Бессонными ночами Дженсен не мог сложить происходящее в цельную картинку. В тишине, оглушенный сожалением о прошлой жизни, он почти верил в то, что произошла ужасная ошибка. Недоразумение. Ну не могли, никак не могли люди, приносившие ту же присягу, что и он, поступить так жестоко с одним из своих. Он ведь ничего не сделал. Они должны понять, одуматься. Они не могут убить его.  
Под утро Дженсен спрашивал себя, как он позволил так с собой обойтись. Как допустил, чтобы все зашло слишком далеко. Почему не подписал документ, который предлагал ему Пеллегрино. Зачем сопротивлялся? Какая, в сущности, разница? Он сломлен, испуган, болен. Ему не за что бороться. Нужно подписать и прекратить этот кошмар. Подписать, выйти из заколдованного круга и отправиться домой.  
Дженсен посмеялся над собственной наивностью. Пеллегрино не отпустит его. В чем бы не признался Дженсен, живой он все равно угроза для надзирателя. Он может заговорить, пойти в СМИ, пожаловаться в комиссию по защите прав человека... Пеллегрино не нужна огласка, не нужно осуждение, лишние вопросы и суды. Он отлично понимает, что Дженсен, как только окажется на свободе, постарается отомстить. Пеллегрино раньше убьет его, чем выпустит. Попытка получить его подпись, всего лишь еще одна извращенная пытка, способ унизить. Издевательство и насмешка – смотри, до чего ты докатился, предал свою страну и свою семью. Подпиши, признайся и надейся, что я перестану тебя мучить.  
Бояться и ненавидеть... ненавидеть и бояться... кого? Тех, кто причинил тебе боль? Тех, кто запер его в клетке? А как же долг перед страной? Обещание прикрывать спины товарищей? Разве не к иракцам он должен испытывать ненависть? В какой момент он возненавидел своих сильнее, чем арабов? Может, после того, как у него отобрали форму? Или после того, как его отымели фонарем? Когда он перестал быть солдатом американской армии и превратился в одного из заключенных?  
Дженсен понимал, что в его рассуждениях не хватает одной важной детали, но в голове царил туман из страха и ненависти, и он никак не мог найти недостающее звено. Одну-единственную правильную мысль, которая придала бы ему сил.

 

Через десять дней его снова выволокли из камеры. Провели мимо комнаты начальника блока и вытолкнули на залитый солнечным светом двор.  
Теплый ветер обдувал обнаженную кожу. За десять дней, что он просидел за решеткой, Дженсену так и не выдали одежду. И здесь, на улице, при ярком солнечном свете он ощущал свою наготу особенно остро. Отсутствие одежды, казалось, перестало иметь значение в одиночной камере, но под пристальными взглядами других заключенных вынуждало Дженсена чувствовать себя беззащитным и беспомощным.  
Кроме Дженсена, в маленьком квадратном дворе находились пятеро арабов. Они были босыми, но в отличие от Дженсена, одеты в длинные, достающие до колен рубахи. Горящими от ненависти глазами арабы рассматривали американца.  
Дженсен повернул голову и нашел взглядом проход между сетками, где еще неделю назад курил и болтал ни о чем с сослуживцами. Рядом с урной крутилась пыль. Охранников не было видно. Заключенные из других дворов наблюдали за Дженсеном.  
Голова кружилась от свежего воздуха. Вжавшись спиной в стену, прикрывая рукой гениталии, Дженсен замер на месте, не в силах сделать шаг. Он чувствовал ненависть, исходившую от заключенных и невольно дрожал под презрительными взглядами тех, кого ему однажды вздумалось защищать. Сможет ли он среди этих хмурых лиц узнать того, кому Пеллегрино хотел засунуть в задницу химический фонарь?  
Бояться и ненавидеть.  
Как получилось так, что теперь он боялся и ненавидел своих и чужих? Всех? Арабов и солдат?  
Дженсен повернулся и дернул на себя дверь, через которую его вывели на прогулку. Дверь оказалась заперта. Зато с другой стороны сетки появились Пеллегрино, Маркус, Келли, Карвен, Веллинг и Эйкокс с напарницей. Все они тоже смотрели на Дженсена. И во взглядах охранников Дженсен заметил то же отвращение и презрение, что и во взглядах заключенных. Он был один против всего мира.  
«Они звери, ни перед чем не остановятся», – прозвучал в голове голос Маркуса. Вот только Дженсен не сумел вспомнить, кого напарник имел в виду.  
Арабы приближались. Сперва, сокращая расстояние, заходили с двух сторон, потом осмелели и обступили Дженсена тесным кругом.  
На нейтральной полосе Эйкокс достала фотоаппарат и отступила от сетки, подбирая лучший угол для съемки.  
Дженсен ударил первым. Когда кулак врезался в небритую щеку, почувствовал облегчение. Не имеет значения, на чьей ты стороне. Плевать на тех, кто злоупотребил своей властью. Плевать на то, что происходящее напоминает публичную казнь. Дженсен сражался на своей личной войне. И не позволит снова поставить себя на колени.  
Он был истощен от недоедания, но арабы выглядели не лучше. Дженсен не удержал радостный крик, когда повалил на землю первого врага. Азарт борьбы накрыл его с головой. На какой-то миг, как в школьных драках, стало неважно, кто победит – главное, у него была возможность выпустить свою злость. Ломать, крушить, причинить боль. Ненавидеть со всей силой, на которую был способен. Вид чужой крови радовал. Он почти не чувствовал боли от обрушившихся на него ударов. Не понял, почему упал. Думал, что сумеет выкрутиться, когда его принялись топтать босыми ногами. Ему и правда удалось развернуться и отползти на несколько шагов в сторону. Краем глаза Дженсен увидел охранников, которые, жестикулируя и крича повисли на решетке  
«Почему я ничего не слышу?», – удивился Дженсен.  
Удары босых ног посыпались со всех сторон. Дженсен скорчился, закрывая голову руками. Его втаптывали в сухую землю. Грудная клетка трещала от частых ударов пятками по ребрам. Кажется, ему сломали руку. Несколько ударов пришлись по голове и Дженсен задыхался, давясь собственной кровью. Он выпадал из реальности и от всей души мечтал, чтобы все поскорее закончилось, надеясь, что следующий удар по голове размозжит ему череп. Как и во время пытки электрическим током, он уже не мог различить источник боли, тело превратилось в одну сплошную кровоточащую рану. Казалось, ему сломали все кости, он не мог пошевелиться, не то что сопротивляться. Лишь катался по земле от инерции ударов. Разбитые веки распухли и Дженсен никак не мог открыть глаза.  
Арабы должны были его убить, затоптать, и Дженсен не понял, почему они остановились. Наконец-то им в руки попал один из охранников. Один из тех, кто мучил и пытал их. Они должны мстить. Почему они остановились?! Над Дженсеном нависли тени, закрывая от него солнце. Неужели в казнь вмешалась охрана? Арабов отогнали? Почему Дженсен не слышал выстрелов? Или он оглох? Обезумел от боли и отчаяния?  
Дженсен открыл глаза . Заключенные никуда не делись, стояли над ним, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Дженсен повернул голову и протянул руку к стоявшим за сеткой охранникам. Он не просил помощи, жест был лишен всякого смысла, Дженсен просто хотел избавиться от колющей боли в груди. Он видел, как зашевелились охранники. Видел раскрывающиеся рты. Солдаты напоминали болельщиков на стадионе – возбужденные, радостные, с раскрасневшимися лицами и требовавшие… продолжения? Дженсен не понимал их настойчивых жестов.  
Один из арабов наступил на горло Дженсена, не позволяя повернуться на бок, второй плюнул в лицо. Дженсен зашелся кашлем. И зажмурился, когда один из тех, кто избивал его ногами, присел около него. Дженсена резко перевернули на живот. Вздернули вверх бедра. Со стороны нейтральной зоны раздалось ободрительное улюлюканье.  
Дженсен взвыл и начал вырываться. Ему даже удалось перекатиться на бок и вырваться из ладоней, удерживающих его бедра. Три мощных удара ногой по пояснице выбили из Дженсена дух и он притих, не в силах пошевелиться. Две пары рук подхватили его и снова поставили в унизительную позу. На этот раз один из заключенных придерживал его за шею, прижимая щекой к земле. Другой выкрутил руки так, что стиснутые кулаки соприкоснулись между лопаток. Ему насильно согнули колени и прижали их к груди.  
Кажется, в такой позе маленький Дженсен с криком «бомбочка» прыгал в бассейн?  
Движения араба за его спиной были быстрыми и жесткими. Дженсен отстраненно подумал, что за все время своего пребывания в тюрьме ни разу не слышал, чтобы заключенные разговаривали. Слышал, как кричали, молились и плакали, но ни разу – чтобы разговаривали. Речь заключенных показалась одновременно тягучей и режущей слух, неприятной, бьющей по нервам, словно скрежет стекла.  
Дженсен не видел, что происходит за спиной, но догадывался, что его ожидает, ощущая жесткие руки на бедрах. Он приготовился к боли и удивился тому, насколько первый толчок был слабее того, что он себе представлял. Почему после всего, через что ему пришлось пройти, он так сильно боялся изнасилования? У него трещали ребра, а давившая на шею пятерня мешала вдохнуть. По сравнению с этим болезненные толчки в задницу воспринимались лишь незначительной пыткой. Унижение? Разве это движение внутрь его тела было унизительнее того, что его выставили голышом во двор, отдавая на растерзание обозленным узникам?  
Араб двинулся назад и Дженсена выгнуло дугой – теперь казалось, что его внутренности вытягивают наружу. Словно ему без наркоза распарывали кожу, разрывали мышцы и выковыривали острым скальпелем внутренности. Жжение в заднице перекинулось на поясницу, отдавая нестерпимой болью в вывернутые суставы. Скрученное тело ходило ходуном от каждого толчка. Араб ускорился, с рычанием вколачиваясь в Дженсена. Кончил, вдавливая широкую ладонь в его поясницу. Следующий возился дольше, он входил медленно, словно боялся себе навредить. Хватка на шее Дженсена ослабла и он сумел повернуть голову настолько, чтобы увидеть на песке тень насилующего его человека. Толчки стали поспешными, неровными, судорожными. Заключенный кончил, изливаясь на спину своей жертвы. Сбоку раздался смех, Дженсен не смог разобрать, чей – заключенных или охранников. Зажатый между землей и тяжелыми липкими телами, Дженсен не видел Пеллегрино и его прихвостней, но был уверен, что они никуда не ушли. Они ведь это планировали? Для этого вывели Дженсена во двор?  
Третий араб вцепился в бедра Дженсена, переместил ладони на ягодицы и развел их в сторону, царапая ногтями расселину. Слишком грубо, слишком широко, словно хотел не трахнуть Дженсена, а разорвать его задницу пополам. Вломился на всю длину, прижался яйцами и замер, впиваясь ногтями в спину Дженсена. Араб что-то пробормотал, потом ударил Дженсена кулаком по ребрам так сильно, что перед глазами потемнело и Дженсен едва не потерял сознание. Араб двинулся и снова ударил, на этот раз раскрытой ладонью по ягодицам. Звонкий шлепок заглушил бормотание его товарищей. Видимо, насильнику понравилось и он снова хлопнул Дженсена по ягодицам. Толкнувшись вперед, вцепился в волосы, оттягивая голову назад, едва не прижимая затылком к вывернутым за спину рукам. Дженсен лишился возможности дышать. Тьма расцвела перед глазами и он потерял сознание.

Дженсен очнулся от того, что его окатили водой. Открыл глаза и увидел нависшего над собой Пеллегрино.  
– Подпиши, – приказал главный надзиратель блока А1 и положил на землю перед лицом Дженсена бумагу.  
Дженсен попробовал пошевелиться и взвыл от боли. Удержать тонкую скользкую ручку трясущимися пальцами было непросто. С разбитых пальцев на белую бумагу капала грязь. Дженсен чиркнул внизу листа.  
Он готов был делать все, что ему скажут, лишь бы на миг убедить себя в том, что его оставят в покое, он выживет и освободится. Немного веры и самообмана – большего ему не нужно.  
Несколько следующих дней Дженсен провел в беспамятстве. Он даже успел полюбить эту странную, похожую на сон темноту. Когда он приходил в себя, тело горело от боли и Дженсен задыхался, но теряя сознание – парил в невесомости. Естественно, он привязался к необычному чувству полета. Если бы он только мог навсегда остаться в этой воздушной и легкой темноте.  
Просыпаться и чувствовать под собой холодный пол было противно. Холод причинял почти такую же боль, как сломанные ребра.  
В один из мерзких моментов пробуждения Дженсен почувствовал, как его приподнимают за плечи и перетаскивают куда-то. Он попробовал сопротивляться. И удивился, что его не бьют. Услышал голос, но не смог разобрать слова.  
Появление мягкого матраса Дженсен списал на игру воображения. Проснувшись однажды ночью и обнаружив тугую повязку вокруг груди, не придал переменам значения.  
Думать было так же трудно, как дышать. Открывая глаза, оглядывая серые стены и заколоченное окно, Дженсен не до конца понимал, где он находится. Не тревожился, скорее оставался равнодушным, предчувствуя, что вместе со знанием придет отчаяние. Ничего не знать и ни о чем не думать было удобно. Ноющее тело без мыслей о будущем и прошлом воспринималось как данность. Неизбежность. Дженсен не хотел вспоминать... не хотел...  
Бояться и ненавидеть.  
Ему было плевать на загадку, откуда взялось одеяло, согревающее его.  
Увидев на стене высокую тень после очередного пробуждения, Дженсен подумал о Веллинге. Почудилось, что он снова оказался в казарме и захотелось спросить, почему Том вместо того, чтобы спать по ночам, шастает по комнате.  
Периоды бодрствования становились дольше и Дженсен не мог больше прятаться в блаженном непонимании. Он вспоминал, что произошло во дворе, в коридоре, удары кнута для скота и покрывался холодным потом. Он все еще был слишком слаб для того, чтобы вставать, но слабость не мешала ему дрожать от странного холода, сковывающего сердце.  
Лязгнул замок на решетке и из светлого коридора в камеру вошел высокий человек. Неужели Том одумался и решил помочь Дженсену? Он презирал себя за эту слабовольную глупую надежду – Веллинг был там... и в душевой и во дворе... Веллинг мог спасти его, но вместо этого предал. И все же глупое сердце Дженсена зашлось от надежды, как только он увидел предателя. Сердцу очень хотелось жить. Может, он и появление Пеллегрино сейчас встретил бы собачьей радостью?  
Вошедший присел около Дженсена и зажег фонарь. Дженсен зажмурился от яркого света.  
Когда глаза привыкли к темноте, он увидел, что рядом с ним сидит незнакомец. Дженсен никогда раньше не видел этого охранника и никак не мог взять в толк, почему парень выглядел расстроенным.  
Охранник открыл металлический ящик, который принес с собой. И Дженсен почти наяву увидел, как незнакомец достает оттуда электрокнут для скота – Дженсен наконец-то научился бояться неизвестного.  
Бояться и ненавидеть.  
Дженсен честно хотел убежать, хотел драться и кричать. Но в горле стоял комок, а тело не слушалось.  
Коробка незнакомца оказалась аптечкой. Дженсен устал сопротивляться – он принял из рук охранника таблетки и запил их водой. Надо же! Настоящая минералка, кажется, Дженсен позабыл ее вкус. Он позволил незнакомцу ухаживать за собой: смазать вонючей мазью синяки на лице, ссадины на груди и уснул, когда незнакомец перевернул его на бок и занялся его задницей.  
Следующее пробуждение было резким и Дженсен долго лежал без движения, прислушиваясь к тревожной тишине коридора. Сквозь доски пробивалась тонкая полоса света. По потолку ползал паук. Дженсен осмотрел себя: сначала неуверенно потрогал повязки на ребрах, вздохнул поглубже, сморщился от боли, провел рукой по лицу, проверяя, спал ли отек и ощупывая ссадины на скуле и на губах. Скользнул рукой между ягодиц. Промежность была влажной и липкой, но когда Дженсен поднес пальцы к глазам, вместо крови он увидел бесцветную жирную мазь.  
В следующий раз парень принес еду – настоящий бульон, не похожий на те помои, которыми кормили последнее время Дженсена.  
Дженсен ел и смотрел на пистолет охранника. Незнакомец сидел на краю матраса. Протяни Дженсен руку, наклонись немного – он легко дотянется до оружия. Он мог бы использовать отвлекающий маневр – допить суп и, протягивая парню тарелку левой рукой, правой выхватить пистолет. Застрелить его, потом себя. Еще лучше подождать, пока на шум прибегут другие охранники. Глупо рассчитывать, что посмотреть на разбушевавшегося заключенного придет сам начальник блока. Зато Дженсен успеет пристрелить дежурных. А потом… он не станет рисковать, нарываться на новые неприятности – приставит пистолет к виску и спустит курок. Дженсен со злорадством представлял, как взрывается его голова и мозги брызгают на стены.  
Теплый бульон приятно обволакивал горло и Дженсен медлил, наслаждаясь каждым вдохом и каждым глотком сказочного супа. Он с трудом заставил себя действовать. Кинул полупустую тарелку в лицо охраннику и выхватил из кобуры пистолет. Оружие привычно легло в ладонь, Дженсен на миг опустил глаза, очарованный черным опасным блеском. Он не успел направить пистолет на тюремщика, парень быстро сориентировался и бросился в атаку. Наверно, сказалась общая слабость и истощенность Дженсена, потому что даже с пистолетом он оказался легкой добычей. Охранник вмиг опрокинул его на спину и прижал своим весом к матрасу, прочно фиксируя руку с пистолетом.

– Не делай глупостей, – прошипел парень. Лицо его раскраснелось, дыхание сбилось. – Пожалуйста, не нужно.  
Если бы Дженсен мог выбирать... Сейчас бы он с удовольствием вмазал по обеспокоенному лицу. Дженсен дернулся, отбиваясь, вырываясь, на деле лишь усиливая боль и давление. Он хотел кричать и пробовал кусаться. Чувствовал отвращение к себе из-за того, насколько легко охранник пресекал все его попытки сопротивления.  
Он стиснул запястье Дженсена, вынуждая разжать пальцы и выронить пистолет. Отобрав оружие, он отодвинулся и примирительно поднял руки.  
– Все в порядке, я не причиню тебе вреда. Ты был ранен. Я просто хотел помочь...  
Дженсен сел и закутался в одеяло.  
– Почему бы сразу не отвезти меня в больницу?  
Собственные слова показались ему забавными и Дженсен зашелся в приступе смеха, который быстро превратился в надсадный кашель.  
– Боюсь, Пеллегрино не позволит отвезти тебя в больницу, – незнакомец опустил голову, словно чувствовал себя виноватым.  
Имя главного надзирателя блока А1 странным образом отрезвило Дженсена.  
– Значит, вместо врача он прислал ко мне тебя?  
– Не присылал, – покачал головой парень и еще больше сник. Разговор явно расстраивал его.  
Дженсен разозлился, хотел закричать: «Какого хера ты здесь делаешь?» Но что-то в грустном виде незнакомца остановило его.  
– Ты новенький? – спросил Дженсен.  
– Да, – незнакомец вскинул голову и, смотря Дженсену в глаза, отрапортовал. – Сержант Падалеки из восьмой пехотной дивизии, был переведен в Абу-Гаиб после контузии.  
Когда он говорил бодро и быстро, парень выглядел очень молодо и напоминал ученика старших классов на экзамене. Дженсен перевел дыхание и устыдился своей наготы. «Падалеки ничего не видел, ничего не знает», – мелькнуло в голове Дженсена.  
– Зачем ты возишься со мной?  
Падалеки резко втянул в себя воздух, теперь он походил на обиженного школьника.  
– Потому что… это неправильно... так нельзя обращаться с заключенными. Они забили тебя почти до смерти. Парня в соседней комнате пытали током, пока он не сошел с ума...  
Дженсен не сразу понял, о ком говорит Падалеки. Кого пытали разрядами тока? Кто едва не сошел с ума? Осознав, что Падалеки волнует судьба грязного араба, Дженсен ощутил укол обиды – новобранец не видит никакой разницы между ним и другими заключенными.  
– Ну так сообщи в комиссию по защите прав человека, – обиженно выплюнул Дженсен.  
– Так и сделаю, - поклялся Падалеки, подаваясь вперед. – Я просто... хотел, чтобы тебе сперва стало лучше... боялся, что ты умрешь...  
Дженсен с трудом переваривал услышанное. Падалеки не плевать на него?  
– Как давно ты в Абу-Гаиб?  
– Пять дней.  
Что же он за человек такой? Всего пять дней провел в застенках Абу-Гаиб, а уже успел правильно оценить ситуацию и разобраться, что нужно делать. Дженсен невольно восхитился мальчишкой. И тут же забеспокоился:  
– Ты сейчас на дежурстве?  
– Да.  
– Кто с тобой в смене?  
– Маркус и Келли.  
Дженсен прикрыл глаза, посчитал до десяти, приказывая себе успокоиться. Наверное, он не имел права надеяться... Но Дженсен опять не мог управиться со своим глупым сердцем, которое опять частило, мечтая о свободе.  
– Они видели, что ты ходишь в камеры? В мою камеру?  
– Это не запрещено. И, думаю, Келли и Маркусу наплевать на то, чем я занимаюсь. Один смотрит тупые шоу по телевизору, второй разгадывает кроссворды.  
Дженсен невольно улыбнулся.  
– Если они донесут Пеллегрино...  
– Я скажу, что тебе нужна была помощь...  
– Нет, – отрезал Дженсен. – Если ты и вправду решил помочь. Не нужно никаких разговоров с Пеллегрино! Просто уходи отсюда как можно скорей...  
Дыхание перехватило и Дженсену не хватило воздуха закончить фразу.  
Падалеки подвинулся ближе и взял его за плечо:  
– Успокойся, все будет в порядке. Я не буду говорить с Пеллегрино. Я все сделаю, как нужно.  
«Это слишком, – подумал Дженсен, – «)Я не имею права надеяться. Я не могу на него положиться. Он всего лишь мальчишка. Он глуп и сейчас ведет себя как полный идиот, подвергая себя опасности, каждый день приходя в мою камеру...»  
– Ты не должен больше сюда приходить, – сказал Дженсен, - Когда ты сможешь выйти из тюрьмы, не вызывая подозрений?  
– На эти выходные.  
Дженсен растерянно мотнул головой – выходные больше ничего для него не значили, он даже не знал, какой сейчас месяц. Падалеки понял его смятение и быстро добавил:  
– Через два дня. Потерпи всего лишь два дня.  
Дженсен усмехнулся. Для этого удивительного парня и правда ситуация представляется простой. А для Дженсена... Он не верил, хотел надеяться...  
Боялся и ненавидел.  
– Уходи и больше не приходи, – велел он Падалеки.  
Парень судорожно сглотнул и быстро кивнул.  
– Падалеки... – окликнул Дженсен его у двери.  
Охранник обернулся.  
– Ты читал мое..., – он хотел сказать «признание», но постыдился, – мое дело?  
Падалеки кивнул.  
– Я не... они заставили меня это подписать... Я ни в чем не виноват...  
Дженсен понимал, как глупо звучат его оправдания, но не хотел, чтобы Падалеки видел в нем военного преступника. Пусть сердобольный мальчишка сочувствует даже арабам, но Дженсен не хотел, чтобы он думал о нем, как о предателе.  
– Я знаю, – сказал Падалеки и ушел.

Дженсен откинулся на матрас и заснул. Ему снился дом, дождь и парк аттракционов. Он катался на американских горках и объедался сладкой ватой. Проснулся с чувством тревоги. Услышав шум-возню в коридоре и вовсе испугался. Только на этот раз он боялся не за себя. Теперь он боялся за Падалеки. Слышал голоса охраны, звуки глухих ударов и крики заключенного и молился о том, чтобы Падалеки был в эту минуту в казарме. Чтобы не видел не слышал... Иначе... Он ведь просто не выдержит, вмешается и... тогда его ждет судьба Дженсена.  
Как же он мог положиться на мальчишку? У парня не хватит выдержки! Он сорвется! Пеллегрино не дурак – наверняка устроит ему проверку. Падалеки попадет в ловушку и его тоже скрутят, трахнут и заставят признаться в причастности к терактам. А надежде Дженсена никогда не сбыться. Каждый крик в коридоре бил по нервам и впивался когтями в душу. Дженсен зажал руками уши и спрятал голову между колен – как пассажир падающего самолета.

Следующие два дня Падалеки не появлялся. Еще через день в камеру Дженсена вошел Келли и кинул на пол черную тряпку. Дженсен развернул ткань и с удивлением обнаружил, что это рубашка – один из тех длинных балахонов, которые носили арабы.

– Время выходить в свет, – объявил Келли.  
Дженсен не стал сопротивляться. Наверное, надежда сделала его покорным. Если Пелегрино потребует от него новых признаний, он все подпишет. Лишь бы протянуть еще несколько дней и узнать сдержал ли Падалеки свое обещание.  
Миновав комнату охраны, Дженсен понял, что его ведут не к начальнику блока. Келли толкал его в сторону столовой для заключенных. Дженсен замер в дверях, осматривая просторный зал с приколоченными к полу железными столами и лавками. Со всех сторон на него смотрели ненавидящие взгляды. Теперь их было не пятеро, как во дворе, а гораздо больше. И Дженсен подумал, что не переживет новую встречу с арабами. Он вцепился пальцами скованных рук в косяк двери. Келли ударил дубинкой по рукам и грубо толкнул Дженсена в спину.  
Он стоял посреди зала широко расставив ноги и ожидал нападения. Арабы не спешили вставать со своих мест, просто наблюдали за ним, выжидали и обещали. Келли снова толкнул его и вручил Дженсену поднос, буквально заставляя встать в очередь за едой. Дженсен старался не поворачиваться к арабам спиной. Ему удалось защитить подносом лицо от первого удара, но он пропустил хук в живот. На этот раз он упал, даже не успев никого задеть кулаком. Его быстро скрутили и прижали к полу. Один араб вдавил колено в поясницу, второй что-то прокричал своим товарищам. Дженсен закрыл глаза, готовясь пережить весь кошмар заново.  
Он едва не оглох от звука выстрела. В комнате запахло порохом. Дженсена отпустили и, перекатываясь на спину, чтобы посмотреть, кто стрелял, он думал только об одном – пожалуйста, пусть это будет не Падалеки.  
«Господи, пожалуйста, не отбирай у меня надежду».  
Рядом стояли Маркус и Келли. Дженсен не собирался их благодарить за спасение, подозревая, что они исполняли приказ Пеллегрино. И мнимое спасение было частью более сложного плана. Новой пыткой, которую начальник блока придумал для непослушного подчиненного.  
Дженсена поставили на ноги и провели назад в камеру. В тот день ему не принесли еду.  
На следующий день в столовую его потащили Веллинг и Карвен. Ботаник не упустил возможности поиздеваться над Дженсеном и несколько раз по дороге наступил армейским ботинком на босые ноги заключенного.  
Когда Дженсена избили в столовой третий раз, он понял суть новой пытки Пеллегрино. Ему больше не приносили еду в камеру, если Дженсен не хотел умереть от голода, он должен был драться с арабами за кусок пищи.  
Когда за ним пришли на пятый день, Дженсен, не поворачивая голову к двери, сказал: «Я не голоден» и удивился, когда камеру залил яркий свет. Обычно охрана не заходила внутрь, если не было крайней необходимости. Пришедшие не были охранниками, на них были бронежилеты, носить которые в помещении не было никакой необходимости. Вместо армейских нашивок на рукавах они носили эмблему красного креста. В узкой комнате стало тесно – Дженсена толкнули, потом кто-то перехватил его руку и напялил на предплечье манжет для измерения давления, к вороту рубашки потянулся фонендоскоп…  
Дженсен позволил вывести себя во двор. Рядом на коробках, окруженные представителями красного креста, сидели другие заключенные. Дженсен смотрел в измученные лица и читал знакомую ненависть. Он чувствовал странное оцепенение сродни отупению – получил долгожданную свободу, но в безопасности себя не чувствовал.  
Расслабился он лишь тогда, когда его загрузили в машину и повезли в полевой госпиталь. Дженсен не желал думать о будущем и вспоминать прошлое, он старался придумать, что скажет Падалеки, когда снова увидит его.


End file.
